


Vid: After All

by thingswithwings



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Adventures, Fanvid, Festivids, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Sarah. Jane. Smith.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith & other companions, Sarah Jane Smith & the kids, The Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vid: After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).

> Song is "After All" by Amelia.
> 
> Made for Odessie for Festivids 2010.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4m7sm8973izl5gg)


End file.
